


Welcome Home

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbating, PORN gifs, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, dildo, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Sam gets a warm welcome home from you





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - sex toys

You smirked up at Sam as he entered the room, watching as he roughly ripped his tie off and crawled up the bed towards you. You were fucking yourself with a glass dildo, and Sam’s eyes didn’t move away from it. You brought your other hand down to rub your clit, your fingers gliding over it easily as your slick aided them.

“Welcome home.”

“You couldn’t have waited until I got back?” He asked, but he couldn’t even pretend to look disappointed.

“I figured you’d enjoy the surprise,” you shrugged, acting innocent. The dildo was a perfect shape and size, hitting your G spot without you having to try. It wasn’t as big as Sam, but him watching you like you were the most entertaining sight he’d ever seen made up for what the dildo lacked in size.

“Trust me, I’m enjoying it,” he nodded with a grin. He ran a hand over the bulge in his trousers and you bit your lip, pulling your hand away from your clit and bringing it to your nipples. You rolled one between your fingers, tugging at it slightly while Sam watched you intently, his eyes going darker by the second.

“Feels so good, Sam,” you whimpered, not lying as it made a knot in your stomach grow.

“I’ll bet it does,” he groaned, undoing his zipper to alleviate the pressure on his boner. “Speed up.”

You did as he told you, moving your wrist fast and bringing yourself close to the edge. You stopped before you came, not wanting to let go before Sam got his hands on you. You pulled it out of you slowly, savouring the final stretch of it before it was out. “Wanna taste?” You asked, smirking coyly at him.

He nodded with hooded eyes and you sat up, holding it in front of his face while his tongue darted out to lick your juices off, closing his eyes.

He startled you when he pushed your hand away, grabbing your ankles and pulling you closer to him, making you fall back onto your elbows.

“Need the real deal,” he shrugged down at you, his eyes twinkling as he leaned down and ghosted his mouth over your clit.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
